


Dance to Me 'till Breaking Dawn

by Vixenfur



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 06:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14514162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixenfur/pseuds/Vixenfur
Summary: Ryuu was much different than Gaku, who always tossed Tenn around, roughing him up in all the best ways. Meanwhile, Ryuu overwhelmed Tenn with his tenderness and sincerity, his chaste kisses and softly spoken romantic phrases.The clash of Gaku and Ryuu together would yield a surprising, yet overwhelmingly satisfactory result- Tenn was certain of that much.





	Dance to Me 'till Breaking Dawn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crazyloststar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyloststar/gifts).



> The Diamond Fushion MV destroyed me so in turn, I decided to destroy Tenn. This is my first time ever writing a threesome asdjfkgl be easy on me LOL 
> 
> This is for you Alex ;] I'm glad I dragged you down to i7 hell with me and more importantly, the OT3 that is Trigger !!!!

Six hours of dancing and singing nearly nonstop left the three members of TRIGGER out of breath and damp with sweat. Rehearsal was something they took very seriously, after all- they needed to be at their very best shape if they wanted to please their fans.

Rehearsing for as long as they did exhausted them nine times out of ten. But this time, none of them felt as tired as they should. Tenn gathered that much from the buzzing feeling between the three of them as they sat down together in the living space of Ryuu’s home, where they had been invited over after a long day of work. Tenn sent curious glances at Gaku and Ryuu, secretly wondering why they also weren’t wiped out like they should be.

“What are you looking at?” Gaku noticed the momentary glance, of course. His sharp, gray eyes narrowed as he said, “Is there something on my face?”

“Sweat,” Tenn said with a sly smile. Gaku scoffed and raised his sleeve to wipe the stray droplet away. Tenn watched the movement closely, suddenly taking notice of Gaku’s muscular shoulders beneath the thin layer of his v-neck t-shirt, feeling a familiar burn low in his gut. He hadn’t realized he was staring until Gaku met his eyes.

Tenn looked right back at him, his fingers flexing in his lap slightly.

“Oh?” Gaku raised his eyebrows with intrigue. His tone of voice had Tenn’s heart-rate excellerating. Ryuu looked between them nervously, clearly catching onto something but not feeling confident enough to step in. Tenn swallowed tensely, then raised his chin elegantly as he maintained eye contact with Gaku.

“Uhm…?” Ryuu finally spoke up, hesitantly testing the waters. Gaku and Tenn broke their eye contact to look at him, and Ryuu flinched from the passionate stares directed his way. “Am I missing something?”  
  
“You might be,” Gaku chuckled with a gesture towards Tenn. “Just look at him. He’s all wound up and ready to burst.” Tenn’s eye twitched slightly at his teasing remark.

“Care to explain your choice of words?” Tenn crossed his legs and peered at Gaku, head tilted coyishly. Gaku focused back on Tenn, his smug smile only getting more smug.

“You know exactly what I mean.” Gaku’s eyes flashed with amusement, but more importantly with a reflective desire. Tenn’s heart continued to race faster. He drummed his fingers along the couch’s surface, fighting the urge to bounce his leg up and down to expel some of his pent-up energy.

“I’m definitely missing something,” Ryuu remarked to himself, eyes lowering to the floor. Tenn turned his attention to Ryuu, feeling a particular draw to the more docile man. Gaku was reading him too easily, and at this rate… Tenn bit back a shudder. He couldn’t let himself succumb to such filthy desires.

Ryuu would listen to him and obey him without question. Tenn felt a surge of satisfaction at the mere thought. He uncrossed his legs and strode across the room, bypassing Gaku without a glance despite feeling the other man’s eyes following him every step of the way. Ryuu looked up as Tenn’s shadow stretched over him, his eyes wide and innocent as Tenn climbed into his lap and straddled his hips.

“W-What are you-” Ryuu stammered, eyes widening and cheeks reddening rapidly with their close proximity. His hands hovered in midair- he was clearly unsure of what to do at this point. Tenn smiled and slid his arms sweetly around Ryuu’s broad neck, arching his body slightly so his backside protruded nicely for Gaku’s viewing pleasure. Ryuu glanced frantically to Gaku. “T-Tenn, we’re not alone-"

“That’s the point,” Tenn said, tilting his head as he leaned closer to Ryuu’s face. Confusion swam through Ryuu’s eyes as he looked into Tenn’s glassy gaze. Tenn chuckled and said, “Did you really think you were the only one who could touch me this way? Gaku has his way, too. And I’ve seen the way _you_ look at Gaku.”

Ryuu’s breath hitched. Tenn clearly saw the way his eyes shimmered and his cheeks reddened. He smirked victoriously and reached up, threading his slender hands through Ryuu’s soft hair. “See? There’s no other way to go about this than all being on the same page. Why don’t we continue on this way… what do you think, Ryuu?”

The man in question looked starstruck. His eyes slid over to a place behind Tenn, clearly looking to Gaku. Then, his attention flickered back to Tenn. He swallowed deeply, and Tenn watched the movement of his Adam’s apple as it bobbed up and down. Tenn felt parched; he wanted to suck on it.

Ryuu nodded quickly like an eager, excitable puppy. Tenn smiled victoriously, feeling the flame of his desire burn hotter and hotter. He shifted, feeling a hardness in his pants, realizing he was already getting worked up without being touched. He made sure to keep this out of Gaku’s line of sight, simply focusing himself on Ryuu for the time being.

Tenn knew Gaku was watching his every move, and that was exactly what made Tenn shiver with excitement. Ryuu didn’t speak. He put his hands on Tenn’s arms, his grip tight and silently commanding as he pulled Tenn closer to him. Tenn shuddered as their lips met quickly, not rough enough to bruise but fast enough to evoke a surprised, soft sound from Tenn’s throat.

Tenn closed his eyes, sinking into the feeling as Ryuu’s tongue slid along the seam of his lips. He pliantly opened them for Ryuu’s curious tongue, remaining docile for a moment as Ryuu licked inside his mouth and trailed his tongue along Tenn’s perfect teeth. Those broad, warm hands slid down to Tenn’s waist, holding him gently, as if he was some sort of delicate doll.

Ryuu was much different than Gaku, who always tossed Tenn around, roughing him up in all the best ways. Meanwhile, Ryuu overwhelmed Tenn with his tenderness and sincerity, his chaste kisses and softly spoken romantic phrases.

The clash of Gaku and Ryuu together would yield a surprising, yet overwhelmingly satisfactory result- Tenn was certain of that much.

Tenn scraped his fingernails lightly along Ryuu’s scalp. The larger man shivered from the feeling, and Tenn began smirking against his lips. He rolled his hips forward, swaying his ass around to stimulate the growing bulge in Ryuu’s pants and simultaneously for Gaku to admire.

 _“Hhah…”_ Ryuu panted against his lips, his hands trembling where they held onto Tenn’s thin waist. The sound was so breathy and sweet that Tenn snapped, unable to hold his composure any longer. He threaded his fingers deep into Ryuu’s hair and yanked it back, forcing Ryuu to bare his throat.

“T-Tenn!?” Ryuu gasped, his body jolting with surprise as Tenn delved in and latched his sharp teeth into Ryuu’s skin. “A- _Ahh_ …!” Ryuu cried out while Tenn suckled on his skin, prodding his tongue on it to leave a lasting mark. He always made sure to kiss the bruises once they were dark enough, then trailed his tongue to the next unclaimed spot, where he would eye he skin before sinking his teeth posessively inside.

All the while he drove his ass down on Ryuu’s bulge, rubbing in small, taunting circles to encourage Ryuu’s erection to grow. Ryuu’s hands squeezed and tugged at Tenn’s cotton shirt, stretching the thin, soft material desperately. His thighs were tense and his hips were twitching, barely able to stay still while Tenn assaulted his neck over and over.

Gasping raggedly, Ryuu breathed, "Tenn- y-you're amazing... _hhah-_ and so sexy..."

Tenn smirked, pleased with the praise as he trailed his lips down Ryuu's neck. At the same time, he slid his hands under Ryuu’s black shirt, unashamedly feeling up the bumps and ridges of Ryuu’s muscles. He reached up as high as his chest, where he squeezed and groped at his pecs while trailing his lips back up to Ryuu’s parted lips. There, he kissed him roughly and pushed his tongue deep inside, seeking out Ryuu’s tongue demandingly.

Slick, sloppy sounds passed between their mouths as they kissed. Ryuu’s pants escaped around Tenn’s commanding tongue, and when Tenn pulled away, saliva connected their lips before the strand broke apart. Ryuu was flushed and dazed, staring up at Tenn breathlessly as the smaller man began tugging Ryuu’s shirt up.

He sat up, allowing Tenn to remove his shirt and fling it aside dismissively. Tenn sat back after this and stripped off his own shirt, shivering at the feeling of air on his bare skin. His nipples were already hardened from the temperature change, and he smiled knowingly as Ryuu looked down at them with sparkling eyes.

"You really are like an angel..." Ryuu whispered, his eyes trailing along Tenn's bare skin. The compliment had Tenn's lips curling up in a knowing smile. Ryuu had seen his body many times now, yet he still acted so awestruck every single time.

“Do you want to touch them?” Tenn teased and stuck his chest out further. When Ryuu answered with a breathless nod, Tenn reached down and grabbed Ryuu’s hands, then raised them up to press against his chest, rubbing his broad palms against his nipples. “They’re not quite like a woman’s, but you seem to enjoy them anyways.”

“You’re… so _beautiful,”_ Ryuu breathed, his voice adoring and genuine. Tenn sighed, enjoying the sensations he felt as Ryuu felt him up, then lowered his fingers to properly rub and squeeze at Tenn’s rosy pink nipples. Tenn sat back for a moment, allowing him this much before he reached out and took hold of Ryuu’s hands again.

Curious, Ryuu blinked up at him and Tenn pushed his hands down. He was leaning forward when he felt a presence linger behind him, and suddenly cold hands trailed up his sides.

 _“Ahh-_ …!” Tenn gasped, shivering from the sudden feeling of icy fingers sliding against his heated skin. He immediately cut off his own moan and glared over his shoulder, his eyes clashing with a provocative silver gaze. “Who said you could touch me?”

“Who said I couldn’t?” Gaku said as he leaned over Tenn’s body, pressing himself flush against Tenn’s backside. Tenn felt his hardness prodding between their bodies, causing him to shiver delightedly, but he still resisted leaning against him. Tenn clenched his teeth as Gaku’s hands wandered up Tenn’s body, reaching towards his chest inch by inch. Though as if knowing Tenn’s anticipation, his hands went right back down and instead settled around Tenn’s hips.

Tenn was already hot with irritation. He thrust his ass out, pressing it against Gaku momentarily before he sat back down on Ryuu. Focused on the task at hand, Tenn fiddled with Ryuu’s jeans and unzipped them successfully.

“Lift your hips,” Tenn said, and Ryuu listened, just like Tenn wanted. Tenn yanked Ryuu’s pants down as far as he could, and Gaku did the rest of the work from behind. Tenn was secretly grateful, not that he would admit such a thing. He felt Gaku’s hands on him again, feeling and searching, and it took all of Tenn’s willpower not to shiver and melt in his adept hands.

Those nimble fingers brushed along Tenn’s throat and jaw until he was positioning Tenn, making the smaller man turn and look over his shoulder as Gaku leaned in. Tenn’s eyelids fluttered, a feeling of _want_ washing over him as Gaku’s crisp, minty breath breezed over his lips. He tensed, realizing Gaku had stopped and stared into Tenn’s eyes, bright and feral and challenging.

“Beg for it,” Gaku demanded. Tenn’s heart slammed his chest as the desire to submit swelled up inside of him. But Tenn was stronger than that- he stomped it down and glared at Gaku, eyes stern and intense and just as powerful as Gaku’s.  
  
“Don’t tell me what to do.” Tenn yanked his head away and focused on Ryuu once more, licking his lips as he grabbed Ryuu’s hand and brought one to his backside. The feeling of Ryuu’s large palm against his ass was satisfying and provocative; Tenn licked his lips and leaned into the touch, all while ignoring Gaku’s heavy presence hovering right behind him.

“Feel that packet?” Tenn whispered as he guided Ryuu’s hand into his pocket, where Ryuu grasped what Tenn wanted him to find. As Ryuu pulled it out, Tenn leaned in close, his lips tickling Ryuu’s ear as he whispered, “It’s lube. Stretch me as much as you can, Ryuu. That’s an order.”

“T-Tenn…” Ryuu stammered, clearly feeling incredibly excited and up to the task, considering the sparkles in his eyes. Tenn smirked as Ryuu inched his pants down, and along the way Gaku helped out, but Tenn refused to acknowledge that. His underwear came off at the same time, exposing his bare body to the two of them to see. It wasn’t like it was anything new, yet Ryuu was staring at him like he was a golden treasure, a precious gem not to be damaged.

Tenn appreciated it, he really did, but somewhere deep inside of him… he had the urge to get destroyed. If only that would happen.

Perhaps tonight, it would. Tenn swallowed and spread his legs, blinking sweetly at Ryuu with a kittenish glint in his eyes. He arched his back, showing off the curve of his ass as Ryuu slicked up his fingers messily with the packet of lube. Then, he reached back and prodded at his twitching hole, delving inside without much resistance. Tenn had prepared prior to this, after all, and it wasn’t like he was some blushing virgin.

Tenn sighed softly at the feeling of penetration, his eyelashes fluttering shut as Ryuu prodded his fingers deep inside. Two fingers reached deep inside, and then a third was inserted, gentle and cautious. Tenn looped his arms around Ryuu’s neck again and leaned in, kissing him roughly and earning a muffled sound of surprise in response. He smiled, rocking his hips back on the fingers that were wriggling inside of him, steady and searching.

Tenn’s eyes snapped open when cool, slick fingers prodded at his entrance. They were slender and nimble, completely unlike Ryuu’s hands. He broke their kiss to stare over his shoulder, wide-eyed as Gaku leaned over him, eyes flashing with challenge as he thrust two fingers inside of Tenn around Ryuu’s own.

Tenn hissed sofly from the stretch. It burned in the best way, but he didn’t want to express that. He narrowed his eyes and shot an accusatory glare in Gaku’s direction, holding his hips still and preventing himself from thrusting back onto his hand. It was… much harder than he had anticipated. Between clenched teeth, he cooly said, “And what do you think you’re doing?”

“Preparing you,” Gaku answered as he plunged his fingers deeper, eyes glinting wickedly as he stared down at Tenn’s curved body. Tenn suddenly trembled- his body had betrayed him, revealing the intense waves of pleasure that were shooting up and down his spine from the multiple fingers pushing deep inside of him. His prostate was being brushed against nearly every second, causing Tenn to part his lips in order to evenly breathe.

“I-I didn’t give you permission,” Tenn scolded, but he lowered his head and clenched his teeth together tightly. He couldn’t believe how stretched he was becoming- it was enough to make Tenn short of breath. His head was becoming foggy, his skin flushing far too hot to handle. His composure was crumbling but he refused to submit so easily, not to Gaku’s unfairly skilled hands. His knees trembled and his hands gripped a bit desperately at Ryuu’s hair, praying that Gaku didn’t notice such an embarrassing action.

“Yet you’re not telling me to stop.” Gaku’s fingers plunged in _deep_ and Tenn tensed up, his eyes widening with the shock of the sparks that shot up his spine and made him shiver. He found himself face-to-face with Ryuu, who was gazing at him with foggy, lustful eyes and a flushed countenance. Tenn smiled sweetly at him, yet his own eyes glinted with a dangerous fervancy that contrasted with his angelic expression. He let his smile fall away quickly as he cleared his throat; at this rate, he’d lose himself and that was out of the question.

“Enough.” Tenn gripped the hairs at the base of Ryuu’s neck and tugged. Ryuu stopped moving his hands immediately. Gaku took a moment longer to listen. Tenn took the moment of pause to catch his breath, and then he straightened up, scooting closer to where Ryuu’s prominent bulge lay waiting. Gaku’s fingers slid out of him and so did Ryuu’s. Instead, Ryuu’s hands went to his own cock and he quickly pulled it out of his underwear while blushing from the neck up.

Tenn smirked and moved one of his hands along Ryuu’s strong jaw. “Good… you’re so obedient, unlike _someone_ else here.” Tenn frowned as he glared over his shoulder, moving at the same time to position himself over Ryuu’s exposed cock. He placed his hands on Ryuu’s shoulders and sat down swiftly, barely giving himself time to adjust to the stretch. It didn’t matter- Tenn was loose already, stretched dutifully by his two lovers.

Somehow, he still felt empty, even as Ryuu’s thick girth stretched him wide. Tenn didn’t have to wonder why, and he swallowed tensely before looking away from Gaku and focusing entirely on Ryuu.

Gaku was intuitive enough. Surely, he would understand sooner or later. Tenn sucked in a tense breath and began moving, dragging his body up and down Ryuu’s cock with an overly seductive, slow and measured pace. Ryuu stayed rooted to the spot, just as Tenn liked him to, and gazed up at Tenn with a barely-tamed desire. Tenn licked his pink lips and bounced up and down, wondering when the beast inside Ryuu would finally be unleashed. He was so well-behaved that he never cut loose, but Tenn was eager to see when that day would come.

Ryuu clenched his teeth and held onto Tenn’s hips, gently guiding him, keeping him in place as he moved himself in a controlled, slowly-burning fashion. Ryuu was a steadying force rather than a leading one- Tenn was doing all the work, dragging himself along the length of Ryuu’s massive cock with soft, subtle sighs.

It was on one particular thrust when a familiar, cool body pressed against his back. Gaku leaned one knee on the edge of the couch for leverage, his breath rustling Tenn’s hair as he pressed in close. Tenn continued riding on Ryuu’s length, up and down, keeping up his pleasant pace without a single hitch, despite the presence behind him.

That was until he felt Gaku’s cock prodding at the seam between Tenn’s entrance and Ryuu’s pulsing length.

Tenn froze in his place, eyes wide as Gaku’s free hand rested on Tenn’s waist and squeezed. He leaned down, his breath tickling Tenn’s ear as he whispered, “I saw that look in your eyes before. You _want_ to be wrecked, don’t you?”

Tenn swallowed dryly.

Of course Gaku had noticed that brief desire in his expression. Of _course_ Gaku would act on it. Tenn wanted to whimper and cower, to go slack and lean himself entirely against Gaku, but his willpower was a difficult enemy to overcome. He only exhaled shakily as Gaku slid his fingers inside of Tenn once more, hooking them and stretching him open wider than ever before.

“Tell me if I’m wrong, or else I’ll assume I’m right,” Gaku warned as he pumped his fingers inside, willing Tenn’s ass open wider and wider. Tenn shuddered uncontrollably, his lips parting to allow his strangled gasps to break through.

“H- _Hhah-”_ Tenn couldn’t stop the subtle moan that spilled from his lips. He felt Gaku rubbing the head of his cock along Ryuu’s length and how it prodded against his stretching hole. Ryuu gasped at the implication of their positions, his breath warm against Tenn’s cheek. Tenn bit down on his lip, still fighting, still trying to keep silent.

"Tenn...?" Ryuu asked softly, catching Tenn's attention. "Do you... do you want both of us? At the same time?" Tenn felt a wave of heat wash through his body from head to toe at the mere question. He didn't answer and simply stared at Ryuu, taking notice of the intrigue in Ryuu's eyes, the clear curiosity he showed from the idea of... both Ryuu _and_ Gaku inside Tenn simultaneously. Tenn's bottom lip trembled before he bit it down, forcing it to stay still as he stared into Ryuu's eyes. He wouldn't look away or back down- he wouldn't submit to these desires.

But... the temptation was there, and it was burning _so_ hot deep within him that he wasn't sure how much longer he could fight against it.

 _God,_ how he wanted to be stuffed to the brim, until he couldn’t take it anymore. His body was hot and shaking, _desperate_ for their cocks, his own length throbbing and leaking precum all over Ryuu’s trembling stomach. Every gasp, every heated breath became heavier and louder, more ragged and pleading, sounding more and more like moans than breaths. Tenn was finding it increasingly difficult to hold them back.

He never thought he’d let himself reach this point of mindless pleasure, yet there he was, crumbling to pieces with every touch. He still had one last shred of dignity left, or so he had thought, and then his world flashed in a blinding white light.

_“A--Ahhn…!!”_

Gaku’s cock slid inside of him, squeezing its way past the tight rim of Tenn’s hole. Tenn’s body bent and his muscles twitched, his mouth was wide open in an ecstatic gasp, and his fingers clawed desperately on Ryuu’s smooth skin. To make matters worse- or better- Ryuu stopped sitting still and bucked his hips, driving his cock deep into Tenn, rutting it against Gaku’s pulsating length.

“Oh? The brat really likes being spoiled,” Gaku scoffed, his breath cool against Tenn’s neck. Tenn quivered, his body wound up and tingling with sensation under Gaku’s smooth palms. Ryuu’s hands were squeezing his thighs, spreading them further as Tenn took in both of them as deep as he could manage. He was seeing stars- his thoughts were falling apart into nothing, and down with his thoughts fell his confidence and pride.

Tenn whimpered, his voice a high pitched keen as he arched back into the two cocks inside of him. His face flushed blissfully hot, reddening his pale skin from ear to ear.

“Th-this- _ahh…_ e-expression…” Ryuu breathed between gasps, tilting his head to admire Tenn, who rocked up and down in his lap. Gaku’s thrusts became harder and sharper, driving himself all the way inside of Tenn. Ryuu’s movements were more shallow, careful and hesitant still as Tenn broke apart and made the sweetest, sexiest sounds the other man had ever heard him make.

“So?” Gaku reached forward, sliding his hand along Tenn’s jaw to tilt his head back, an imitation of before. Tenn panted heavily, hardly able to keep his eyes open as he peered back at Gaku, face flushed deep and hot red. Gaku stared at him with a smirk as he whispered, “Will you beg for it now?”

 _“...ah-_ hhahh…” Tenn gasped out, his body jerking forward with the force of Ryuu’s and Gaku’s thrusts pounding into him at the same time. “Pl-...” Tenn cut himself off, his eyes watering before he clenched them shut and gasped instead. Gaku leaned in and pressed their lips together, catching Tenn’s mouth in a heated, tongue-heavy kiss. Ryuu’s eyes stayed glued onto them, watching as their tongues swirled together between their mouths, which were parted so that Tenn’s gasps and whimpers could still be heard.

“What was that?” Gaku asked breathily, eyes clouded with passion as he peered into Tenn’s glassy eyes.

 _“P-Please… ahhn-!”_ Tenn finally whimpered, succumbing to his deepest, darkest desires. His resolve was entirely gone, broken apart and nowhere to be found. It seemed to affect Ryuu the most, for the brunet clenched his teeth and suddenly snapped his hips up, driving his cock into Tenn deeper than it had ever reached before.

“Ahh- _hnnahh!!”_ Tenn cried out, tossing his head back against Gaku’s shoulder, lost in total rapture. Ryuu didn’t slow down his pace- he pounded into Tenn relentlessly, grunting between his movements and clearly craving the friction built between his cock and Gaku’s. Meanwhile, Gaku began thrusting as hard as he could at the same time, gritting his teeth as he held onto Tenn’s body tight enough to bruise his creamy skin.

Tenn was delirious with his desire. His body twitched and trembled, his hips stuttered with the movements of the two other men plunging deep inside of him. Gaku’s hand snuck around to Tenn’s front, where it wrapped around his length and pumped it in tandem with their cocks both penetrating him as far and as hard as they could. Tenn saw nothing but sparks of white every time the heads of their lengths slammed against his prostate, especially when it was both of them at once, shoved in as deep as they could reach and driving Tenn to pure, blissful insanity.

Tenn’s head lolled to the side, revealing his neck to Gaku, who took the chance to lean down and suck possessive marks onto his skin. Ryuu sat up, eager to get into the action, and he began licking and sucking at Tenn’s collarbones. He left his own trail of marks, bite after bite scattered across his chest, bringing Tenn all sorts of sensations- pinches of pain, suffocating waves of pleasure, and overpowering _euphoria._

“Hah _\- ah…!_ Ah… hann… _hahh--”_ Tenn leaned forward, pressing his forehead against Ryuu’s shoulder as he gasped and squirmed, barely able to hold himself together as his body was fucked so thoroughly, so deeply and so _amazingly_ by the two men surrounding him. He clawed Ryuu’s back relentlessly, his eyes prickling with tears of such intense pleasure that he almost broke down into an actual sob. He clung tightly to Ryuu, hiding his face in the crook between his shoulder and neck, choking out gasp after gasp into his skin as his prostate was ravished endlessly.

Tenn rocked his hips into the hand that cupped his cock, his mind whirling with desire and passion unlike ever before. The fingers around his length prodded expertly at the slit, thumbing at the leaking head and rubbing the wetness all over Tenn’s most sensitive spots. He felt his orgasm rising, burning like a wildfire deep in his core, building up unlike Tenn had ever experienced.

“Ahhnh- _hahh…!!_ Hah… ahh-- _ahhh--!!”_ Tenn cried out, becoming frantic for his release. He rocked his hips harder, driving Ryuu’s and Gaku’s erections deep inside of him, causing them both to slam his prostate in unison. The effect was otherworldly- Tenn thought he saw the heavens in that moment, surrounding him in hot white light, crashing over him like the waves of the ocean. He was far beyond listening to his own cries, far beyond feeling ashamed of them and regretting the loss of his self-control.

Now, he had thrown it all behind him, embracing his raging desire for the two men around him.

“Y-You really are… our center…” Gaku gasped, his breath hotly fanning over Tenn’s neck. Ryuu gasped against his ear, ragged and clearly also close to his own climax. Tenn’s heart slammed his chest at the tender, sensual words, and the praise shot straight down to his cock, where it sparked through him from base to head in a mind-blowing start to the best orgasm of his _life._

 _“Fuuah-_ I-I’m- _ghn--!!_ Ha- _hahhhh…!! Aahh…!!!”_

Tenn lost his mind for a moment as an orgasm came over him unlike ever before. Cum spurted from the head of his cock in thick spurts, spilling and splattering all over Ryuu’s chest and abs, dripping over the bumps of his twitching muscles in an erotic display that surpassed anything Tenn had ever seen.

It was only the first wave of his climax. Ryuu was next to cum, filling Tenn to the brim with his seed, earning another twitch and cry from Tenn as he nearly collapsed onto Ryuu’s sturdier form. Tenn rolled his hips forward, tears finally spilling down his smooth, flushed cheeks as more of his release leaked from the head of his cock. Gaku’s fingers were coated with his cum, sticky and slick as he rocked into Tenn once, twice, and then he was climaxing as well.

“Hnnahh-- Ryuu--!! G- _Gaku-!!”_ Tenn sobbed as he felt cum slip down his inner thighs, spilling out in copious amounts around their throbbing cocks. It was hot and messy and Tenn choked out another cry, his body feeling spent and exhausted as the highs from their orgasms slowly simmered down.

The sounds of heavy, raspy breathing filled the living space of Ryuu’s home. Tenn kept his forehead pressed to Ryuu’s shoulder, not wanting to lift his tear-stained face that was also sticky with saliva. He blushed across his entire face, hands shaking weakly as he attempted to grasp the last of his cool, callous persona.

Gaku pulled out of him first, and following his retreat was a huge gush of semen, likely a mixture of Ryuu’s and Gaku’s. Tenn let out a weak whining sound, much to his own dismay, but he gave up on fighting. He simply sulked against Ryuu, his blush deepening as Ryuu also pulled out and caused another rush of cum to spill out down his legs.

They were filthy. Tenn laid there against Ryuu, his breaths shallow and shaky as Ryuu stroked his back comfortingly.

“Are you okay?” Ryuu asked tenderly, then pressed a soft kiss into Tenn’s hair. Tenn felt himself flush at the gesture- he wasn’t a damn child, after all- but deep inside, he felt comforted by Ryuu. Tenn nodded a silent response and clung to Ryuu tightly, exhaling deeply to try and calm his racing heart.

“Are you tired now?” Gaku asked, a hint of playfulness in his tone. He knew from the start what Tenn’s expressions meant, and Tenn shrunk into himself slightly in order to hide himself further in Ryuu’s shoulder.

“Clean me up,” Tenn demanded softly. “I need a bath. Now.”

Ryuu grasped the bottom of Tenn’s thighs and stood up, holding onto him securely. Tenn wrapped his legs around Ryuu’s waist, and as he was carried to the bathroom, he peeked over Ryuu’s shoulder at Gaku when they passed him.

Gaku was smiling at him, expression tender as he followed them to the bath.

“You look cute like that, Tenn. You’re all red,” Gaku remarked, an amused smile on his face.

Tenn flushed deeper red and ducked his head down into the safety of Ryuu’s shoulder. “Shut up and wash me, Gaku."

For once, Gaku complied to his demands. It was an unusual event, yet Tenn appreciated it nonetheless. He sighed contentedly as Ryuu and Gaku scrubbed his body down and massaged him along the way, pampering him like he knew he deserved.

Kujou Tenn felt like the luckiest man alive. He had not only one, but _two_ of the most incredible lovers he could ask for.

Nothing else could be quite as satisfying.

**Author's Note:**

> [Check out my twitter for updates on fic status, to see my daily musings and more!](https://twitter.com/vixenfur)
> 
> (I mostly tweet about MikaYuu and Owari no Seraph, so keep that in mind! Thank you!)


End file.
